Trowa Takes a Chance
by rjones2818
Summary: Trowa has the need, and Quatre seems to be available. What happens? Yaoi. 3x? 4x?


Trowa Takes a Chance.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW. I'm doing this for fun. Sort of.  
  
-Begin Story-  
  
Life was normal for the G-Boiz. Well, as normal as it gets with them. Duo chattered at Heero. Heero ignored Duo. Wufei was out with Sally (or was it Relena, or Hilde, or....). Quatre sat on the couch drinking tea and watching his good night anime. And Trowa sat quietly in the kitchen considering how his life was going.  
  
Trowa's concentration was broken as he heard two pairs of feet running up the stairs. "Ah, that would be Duo and Heero running up to the boudoir." Trowa shook his head slightly as his mind imagined what would be happening in that room. He couldn't shake the image that he had of the two sleek bodies intertwined in the throes of passion. He could almost taste the sweat of their bodies and feel the grinding that would surely be happening at any time now.  
  
The silent one's thoughts were once again broken by the sound of the kitchen door swinging open. It was Quatre, having finished his tea and anime, coming to put his teacup in the sink.   
  
"Trowa? Ah, you're usually in bed before I finish." Quatre smiled radiently as he put his dish down. "I hope things are going well for you."  
  
Trowa nodded, although there was something different about tonight.  
  
"Then I'll see you in the morning. I need my beauty sleep." Quatre winked oh so sexily at the unibanged pilot, and then he left the kitchen.  
  
Trowa considered what was bothering him about tonight, and then he realized what was going on. He was horny. Very horny. He hadn't made his usual trip to the mall's restroom today, and that meant that he hadn't, ummm, done anything to get rid of his horniness.   
  
"I don't even think my dildo will help me with this." Trowa thought, "It's not my butt that's feeling the need." Trowa considered the situation for a moment more. "Let's see, Wufei's not here. Duo and Heero are together. Hmmm. That leaves Quatre."  
  
Trowa's mind wandered as he let images of him buried to the hilt in Quatre's mouth. "Mmmm. That would be very good" Trowa sighed to himself. He realized that Quatre had a very pretty mouth, and was sure that the blond Arabian would be able to put it too very good use.  
  
His next image was of his face buried in Quatre's butt. "Ohhh. Yes" was his low moan. Quatre had a very nice butt. Trowa had noticed this on several times when waiting for the shower.  
  
The quiet one's reverie continued as his mind shifted to the ultimate prize. Trowa could all but feel himself riding Quatre's fine ass and he let out a low "Ahhh." It was at that point that Trowa decided that he would have to have Quatre. Tonight. Now. Well, as soon as he could get up the stairs. Trowa rose quickly, taking time only to adjust his pants. He left the kitchen and headed up the stairs at a trot. He turned toward Quatre's room, which was at the other end of the hall from his, and managed to knock slightly before opening the door.  
  
The angelic pilot of Sandrock was in his bed and looked surprised to see Trowa, almost as if he were expecting someone else. A slight look of concern crossed his face and he asked "Trowa, is everything OK?"   
  
Trowa smiled, and his one visible eye sparkled evilly. He sauntered over to Quatre's double-king sized bed and sat beside his prey. "Oh, I think every thing is going to be just fine for the both of us." He then placed his hand on Quatre's covered knee.  
  
Quatre looked at Trowa for a moment and gulped slightly. He realized that Trowa had the look of a horny young man. A very horny young man. The little one managed to remove Trowa's hand and continued to smile as he asked "Is there something you want to talk to me about. It'll have to be quick. I'm...."  
  
Trowa took Quatre's actions to be him playing hard to get. The Heavyarms pilot allowed a slightly deranged smile to cross his face and he grabbed the cover and pulled it down. Trowa nearly gasped at what he saw. Quatre was more beautiful naked than he had ever imagined. And he was, for lack of a better term, hung. Even soft, Quatre was more impressive than any human he had ever seen, other than Hung the half-man half-horse from the freak show that ran with the circus two summers ago. But Hung was only half-man, Trowa reasoned, so Quatre must be the most endowed human he'd ever laid eyes, well eye, on.  
  
Quatre blushed slightly, knowing what was going to happen next, but he smiled again and tried to pull up the covers. "Now, Trowa, it's time for you to go to bed. Your bed."  
  
Trowa's mind couldn't understand what Quatre was saying. Why would they need to go to his room when they were both there, alone, now? Trowa decided that Quatre wanted a forceful approach, so he pulled the covers down again, jumped on top of Quatre and tried to kiss him. Quatre's mouth stayed shut as Trowa's tongue tried to pry his lips apart. The clown's hands ran up and down Quatre's sides and legs.  
  
Trowa stopped the kiss for a moment and looked at Quatre, who was beginning to looked a bit worried. "Don't you want me?" Trowa looked slightly hurt.  
  
Quatre felt compassion for a moment and then answered "Trowa, you don't understand, I'm..."  
  
Trowa's mouth covered Quatre's. His tongue slipped inside the young man's mouth and explored voraciously. Trowa didn't notice that the door had opened slightly.  
  
Trowa came up for air, and Quatre tried to push him off. "You really should leave, Trowa, for if...."  
  
Trowa's right hand covered Quatre's mouth and his left began to undo his pant's button.  
  
Quatre was over Trowa's inconsiderate actions and managed to chomp down on Trowa's hand. Trowa pulled his hand back and made a fist. Quatre managed to yell "Heeeeeroooo" before Trowa began his down stroke.   
  
Trowa's fist never made it to Quatre's face. A strong hand had grabbed the arm said fist was attached to, and Trowa suddenly found his body raised by said hand.  
  
"Yes, dear?" Trowa's heart sank as he heard Heero's voice.  
  
"Thank you, love. Don't hurt him. I think he's horny and didn't realize that we were together." Quatre looked somewhat bewildered at what had happened, but pleased to see that his lover had been able to keep Trowa from doing something that they would both regret in the morning.  
  
"You and Heero? But I thought...." Trowa stammered.  
  
"You thought when you should have asked." Duo's voice was heard from the doorway.  
  
"Yeah," Quatre was smiling again, having regained his composure, "Heero and I've been lovers for a year now."  
  
"Ohmigod, I'm so sorry." Trowa was actually contrite as he said this. He would actually never do anything to hurt any of the pilots.  
  
Heero looked at the clown and smiled for a moment. "Well, next time ask. Either one of us would have told you. And Duo would've, too."  
  
Trowa looked confused. "But what do you guys do when you run off to Duo's room every night?"  
  
"Yu-Gi-Oh dual!" Duo smiled. "I almost had him beat when we heard Quatre's door open after you ran upstairs."  
  
"8000 to 50 life points is not almost beaten. Particularly when you had the 50 points." Heero let go of Trowa's by now numb arm. "Anyway, why don't you and Duo go talk about what's wrong with you and leave the two of us alone? And next time, there won't be any reprieve."  
  
Trowa understood and turned toward Duo, who had his best come hither I-can-help-a- unibanged-sexpot-with-his-horniness-problem look. Trowa didn't need any further encouragement and he nearly ran out the door toward Duo's room. Duo snickered and said "I guess we'll play ride-em cowboy tonight. I just don't think he's ready for who's gonna be the horse!" The braided bakka then turned, left the room, closed the door gently and let out a loud "Yahoo, I'm gonna get laid!" as he ran to his room. Within moments of his door slamming, loud moans could be heard through the wall.  
  
Heero locked the door to Quatre's room and then turned and smiled. "Y'know, all that moaning sounds like fun. D'ya think we might try that?"  
  
Quatre grinned and looked at his Heero, noticing that spandex really did tend to leave little to the imagination. "I do think so, pardner." Heero chuckled at Quatre's affectation. "And I do think everyone'd be surprised at who's the cowboy at this ranch."  
  
Heero's response, of course, was "Neigh!"  
  
-End Story- 


End file.
